Big Time Mariah Carey One-Shots
by Breanna Dominque
Summary: These are a collection of one-shots of Big Time Rush done to songs purely sung by Mariah Carey. Got a favorite Mariah Carey song and want to see it with your favorite BTR pairings (Kogan, Kames, Jarlos, Cargan etc. Must be the boys! No Lomille etc) then let me know and I will do my best to make it happen. Slash, heartbreak(gasp!), fluff or friendship;-)
1. Underneath The Stars

**IMPORTANT**

**Hello, Hello. These are going to be a series of One-Shots with the boy ships of Big Time Rush. SO! There will be Kames, Kogan, Kenlos, Jagan, Jarlos and Cargan and these don't have to just be them in a relationship, this could be a friend fanfic or family. But it's about the boy's. However here's the catch, all of these are only inspired by Mariah Carey songs. So for example if on of you guys love the song We Belong Together by Mariah and you want to see this song with the pairing Kames, then request it and I'll do my best to make it happen. And if a song that you wanted is already used, it's okay we can do another, silly! Oh and believe me when I saw I literally know all of Mariah Carey's songs, so I got y'all. lolz. p.s. If you don't listen to her music but want a pairing then just let me that too. Sorry this A/N was so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Mariah Carey's music. **

**Song 1**

**Underneath The Stars: Daydream Album**

**Pairing: Jagan**

* * *

The night was warm just like all the other summer days were this past week. Logan laid in his bed tossing and turning, thoughts of a certain person on his mind. The person he had been friends with since they were in kindergarten. The person who is always there for him no matter what and he couldn't possibly imagine his life without their friendship. But for a long time now, the smart has been wanting, needing and hoping for something more with him and it was infuriating that James didn't know and they weren't together. Although he has a feeling that this is wishful thinking. However Logan just can't felt but to wish. That's all he can do.

The smart boy was too afraid to say anything about how he had been feeling to his best friend because he didn't want to risk losing James. The thought of the taller teen not being in Logan's life at all was a terrible thought that caused his chest to tighten and his breath to catch. That was the unthinkable.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his window that took him out of his musing. The smart boy carried his warm brown eyes to the window sill. Who would be knocking on his window this late, or at all?

Hesitantly, he got out of bed and waked over to the window. He looked out and at first saw nothing, mainly because of how dark it was. But then there was a slight movement next to him and he moved his eyes to the new shadow to his side, too scared to move his head completely.

"Psst, Logan over here." Said a familiar voice. Logan looked to the direction of the were he had seen the shadow move before and saw that he was face to face with the other teen he longed to be with. Brown eyes met hazel as they share a small moment within each other without even realizing it. It was a mystery to the smart boy, how could James look so good. It was like no matter the time, he was always photo ready.

James got closer to his bedside window and held his arms out. "Logie, come on I have something I want to show you." He said, reaching his arms out to Logan. But the smaller teen wasn't sure if he wanted to go. Sneaking out of his room at 2 o'clock would for sure get him into so big trouble with his parents, but going anywhere with James seemed to be worth the troubles.

"Come on, before some one sees us! Please, Logie." The pretty boy pleaded with big puppy eyes and a pout on his perfect pink lips. Logan knew then that there was no way he could say no now. Sighing, the smart boy let James help him out of the window. Holding the smaller teen in his arms, James grinned down happily at him. Excited that it didn't take much of an effort to make Logan decide to go with him. After setting Logan down, he took the smaller boy's hand in his own, loving the blush that crept up on his cheeks, and the two starting a light jog with James leading.

Laughing, they hurried beneath the sky, to an obscure place to hide as a few cars drove by. Most certainly not wanting to get caught. Running behind the houses and into the forest that was rather close to the houses around their neighborhood. Searching for a place that no one could find but themselves.

"Where are you taking me?" Logan asked as they walked at a fast pace in the dark forest. James kept his hand in Logan's as he lead him to whatever he wanted the smart boy to see. The moon so bright and full, almost feeling like it was leading them to a secret place instead of the taller boy. James turned to look at Logan, pausing his steps. He had a mischievous look in his hazel eyes as he stared down at the smaller boy next to him.

With a smirk he said "Wait and see." Before continuing on, treading through the dirt.

The forest was full of interesting sounds, some scary and others peaceful and the air seemed colder because of all the trees hovering over the area. It was really calming and brought a sense of comfort to Logan as he enjoyed walking closely next to James, with his hand in the others. He let out a hum of contentment. Drifting off to another state of mind as he imagined himself being James's and James only being his. Not knowing or having the slightest idea that the taller boy was hoping for the same thing. That he too, had stopped thinking of the other boy as just his best friend and something so much more.

* * *

Finally, they came to a stop and Logan felt weak in the knees by the way James beautiful hazel eyes were looking at him. The taller boy had led him to a more open area that he had came across earlier in week and he couldn't wait to show the smart boy, hoping he'd love it.

"Look up." Whispered James close to Logan's ear, giving Logan an affectionate smile and tugging on his hand lightly but not letting go. The smaller boy blushed a slowly raised his head and let out a gasp at the sight. The dark night sky had hundreds of bright stars shining down on them and it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Looking back at James, he grinned brightly, so happy that James showed this to him.

"It's so pretty." Logan enthused. It was like he was on a natural high. None of his dreams with James could compare to this moment to him now. As he looked up again, he caught sight on a shooting star and he made the wish his heart desired the most hoping more than ever it worked. Then he looked back at James and everything in that moment seemed to disappear. They were in their on world.

James felt like a bundle of butterflies right now as he tried to paced himself for what he had planned to do tonight. Planned to tell the smaller teen how he felt. And as he looked into those warm chocolate-colored eyes, the feeling he got from the gaze was so heady and sublime. Making his mind shift to another place in time as he shared this moment now underneath the stars with Logan.

"Almost as pretty, beautiful and amazing as you." James whispered, coming closer to the smaller boy. Placing his hands on the smaller boy's waist, holding him snuggly, causing Logan to blush more but nonetheless melted into the embrace. Feeling his mind drift again.

"Thank you. You're so amazing! I love this place already. How did you find it?" Queried the smaller boy and James chuckled at the cute boy he was holding in his arms.

"I was walking around here a couple of nights ago, after I got in a fight with my Mom and came across it. I knew you'd love it, so I couldn't wait to show it to you..." Spoke James, as he rested his chin on top of the other boy's head. "And, I don't know. I wanted this to be a place for you and I." The taller boy finished with a blush on his cheeks.

Logan backed up some so they were looking at one another, "This means a lot to me that you'd want to share this place with me." He whispered, hoping to convey all of his emotions and how he was feeling in his eyes.

The heat of desire washed over them as they looked deeply into each other's eyes, losing their hearts to one another with this one, simple glance. The warm gentle breeze wrapping around them like a blanket, keeping them safe. Beautiful and bittersweetly, they faded into one another with a gentle kiss. A kiss that felt like a small ounce of haven.

After the kiss ended, they both wore matching smiles as they stayed in each other's arms underneath the brightly glowing stars, that now held a place in James and Logan's heart. This was their place now. They stayed like that until the sun started to peak.

Knowing their time together in solitude had come to an end, James grabbed the smaller teens hand and lead the way to his home, where they would share their relunctant good-bye and Logan would crawl into bed hoping that this was not just another dream.


	2. Touch My Body

**Hey, this is a smut and you have been warned. P.s. this is my first heehee. Hope you enjoy**

**Mariah Carey One-Shots**

**Song 2**

**Touch My Body: E=MC^2**

**Paring: Kogan**

**Requested by: LogiesBear2010**

* * *

It was getting really late out and the professional hockey player was making his way home. He couldn't wait to see the love of his life, it had been months since he had been home due to traveling for games and he missed his Logie-Bear. Taking out his phone, the tall blonde dialed Logan's number so he could let the smaller man know he'd be home shortly.

"Hey Babe. I'm leaving the rink now. I'll be home soon." Kendall said, smiling at how fast his husband had answered the phone.

"_Kendall,_ I'm waiting for you." Logan seductively said through the phone. He moaned Kendall's name one more time, "It's been to long and I _need_ you. So hurry up." The brown-eyed man breathed out heavily before hanging up. Not even giving the hockey player a chance to recover from the urgency in his voice. And as soon as the blonde did, he rushed to his car and drove home without a single care about the speeding limit. Only one thing on his mind as he defied the road laws.

* * *

As soon as Kendall walked through the doors to his and Logan's house, he was bombarded with hard, needy and almost desperate kisses from Logan. The smaller man had pushed him up against the front door and pushed himself on the blonde until there was no space between their bodies as the smart man placed the kisses sloppily on his lips and all over his stubble neck. A hand yanked on Kendall's blonde hair, making the hockey player's head roll back, exposing more neck to the smaller boy and Logan took it all in. It was always cute to him how Logan would try to be dominate at times.

There kisses were hot, electric and addicting. As soon as the contact was made between the two of them, they both lost themselves into each other. Kendall grabbed the smaller man's hips and grinded hard against Logan's, causing the smaller man to groan and grip Kendall hard as they set a steady rhythm.

"Somebody missed me." The taller man said, his voice hoarsed as Logan continued his attack on his neck. He clawled at Logan's waist, loving the silhouette of the small man's in his arms. He held Logan's ass in his hands, fondling with it.

Logan looked up for a second, with a mischievous gleam in his brown eyes as he stared into Kendall's green one's. Then he licked his lips slowly, teasingly, before he leaned up to whisper in Kendall's ear, "Yes I did and I'm gonna show you just how much." He said with a determined smirk on his face and then he backed up completely for his husband, giving the blonde a full view of him.

He was definition of sexy. The temperature went up ten degrees for Kendall as he drank up the sight in front of him. The smaller man's pale, creamy skin had a red blush from heat of their make out session running down from his cheeks and under one of Kendall's big white t-shirt that kept slipping of his shoulders because it was a little to big for him and showcasing Logan long legs, leaving almost nothing to Kendall's imagination.

Green eyes full-blown with lust as he watched Logan swish his hips over to the stair case and start walking up the stair slowly, the t-shirt rising up with every step, giving the blonde a little peak of Logan's plumb ass before hiding again as he took the next step. He was wearing absolutely nothing under that shirt. Humming with want, Kendall rushed up the stairs after Logan and picked the smaller man up and over his broad shoulders as he ran up the stairs and into their room. Logan giggling along the way at the blonde's impatient-ness.

* * *

As they entered the room, Kendall still had Logan over his shoulders as he kicked the door shut and not having any more strength to with hold himself, he set Logan on the floor and starting to assault Logan's body. Rustling all around, their kiss controlling them. Crashing their mouths together, he caressed Logan's left thigh, slowly but surely going higher and higher with every kiss until he reached the smart man's pelvis. Massaging the thick hips roughly, ignoring the part Logan wanted to be touched the most.

Logan however, squeezed, teased and pleased Kendall's fast rising tent in his jeans. Tugging the jeans but Kendall made no move to take them off yet.

"_Kendall!_" Logan groaned out as the taller man's tongue worked its way to the certain place behind his ear that he liked. Logan running out of patience too, yanked Kendall's leather jacket off and tugged on the bottom of Kendall's black t-shirt, silently telling him to take it off as they brought their lips back to one another and the blonde finally complied. As he got his jeans off, he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a camera. Kendall turned it on and put it on Logan. Stripping as he got closer to the smaller man.

Now, Kendall was only left in his underwear, which felt like it was suffocating his cock as he separated himself from Logan's body, earning a whine from the smaller man. "What? You said you wanted to show me how much how much you missed me. So I want to see just how much. Give me a lap dance." The blonde said as he walked over to the chair near their king sized bed and as he sat down, he spread his long, strong and thick legs getting comfortable as he rubbed himself through the cotton fibers of his underwear while his other hand held the video camera.

"Okay, but I better not catch you bragging to James about our little secret rendezvous like you did last time, then I will hunt you down." Logan glared, who was still slightly pouting from Kendall leaving his body, and got up from the floor.

"Alright, alright. This is private, between you and I." Kendall answered. Logan's pout shifted to a smirk as he walked over to Kendall sitting in the chair and grinded his hips in the air slowly, keeping his eyes on the sight of Kendall touching himself in front of him. He swayed and rolled his hips, paying a little more attention to the camera then Kendall and slapping away Kendall's hands as they tried to reach out to him.

Turning until his back was facing Kendall, Logan unhurriedly spinned his ass down until he was placed on top of the blonde's lap. Adjusting himself until he could feel Kendall's painfully hard cock poking at his bubble butt and he grinded into it hard and excruciatingly slowly over and over. Then he stood up and teasingly pulled the big t-shirt he had on over his head at to the other side of the room. Kendall was getting more and more infuriated as this continued because every time he tried to touch Logan's body, his hand would be slapped away.

Now fully naked, Logan's leaking cock was exposed and the smaller man dug his nails lightly, but harsh enough to create red lines, down his chest, followed by his stomach, then to his happy trail before grabbing his own hard dick and stroking it at a measured pace.

"Urgh, Kendall. I need you." Whimpered Logan, and that was all Kendall needed to hear before he turned the camera off and set it down, pulling Logan into the seat to switch places with him. So now he was the one on top and his husband was sitting down, pumping his cock. Hovering over the brown-eyed beauty, he placed two fingers on the other's blood-red lips and Logan took the fingers in his mouth. Licking it and sucking it like a professional. Tongue making sure to coat every inch of his long fingers with his spit. He looked up at the blonde who was watching him with heavy, dark green eyes and held Kendall by his wrist while he started to bob the fingers. The blonde let out a deep hum in approval as he started to pull his hand back from Logan's magical mouth, making a popping sound resonate they're the room.

"Spread them." Kendall's deep, lust blow voice snarled in his ear. His face was set in a look of desire as he watched his husband open his gates of haven just for Kendall and it was only for Kendall to see. The blonde smirked down at the now flustered man sitting in the chair.

"Are you shy now?" Kendall teased, loving the fact that Logan grew more red with the accusation.

Pouting he looked away, "Shut up." The smaller man muttered, not meeting Kendall's face. The blonde wasn't having this, he grabbed Logan's chin and made the smart man look at him, and they shared a heated glance.

"I want to see your face. So don't look away again." The taller man demanded, and Logan nodded his head. Almost intimidated by Kendall's gaze.

The blonde continued on loving down his babe. Finding Logan's favorite stop on his neck and started tracing his tongue over the area. Then scraping his teeth over it before nipping it a little. Logan all the while, was squirming and moaning asking for more. Kendall bit down hard causing the man in the chair to scream out and roll his hips forward, looking for any friction he could find. But receiving none.

After the blonde had effectively left a huge hickey on Logan's neck, he worked his way down his chest. Planting wet butterfly kisses over every inch of skin. Then moving over to Logan's hard nipples, he teased the right one first. Taking the nub in his hot mouth, enjoying the taste of Logan's skin as he bit, licked and sucked all the while he kneaded the other nipple before he switched sides.

Once he thought those got enough attention, he worked his way back down Logan's body, caressing every single part of his love's body. Every nuck and cranny, every soft, warm and delicious piece of milky skin.

Now, he was staring Logan's hard pink erection face on. It was smaller than his but still above averages, and pretty thick. Biting his bottom lip, he looked up at Logan one more time before took the smaller man into his hot, wet mouth. Logan's head rolled back as he gasped out Kendall's name.

Gripping the base Kendall started to bob his head up and down, taking more of Logan in his mouth with each motion. Sucking hard every time he reached the tip before going all the way down the brown-eyed man's base. The taste of the smaller man's precum set a surge of burning heat and desire through Kendall, making him want more of it. Wanting to milk Logan dry. He played with Logan's balls as he slowly brought his hand to Logan's needy ass.

Rubbing the pink, puckered hole with his thumb, Logan shuddered. All of these sensations felt so good at once, the smart man knew he wasn't going to last that much longer.

Pushing a finger in slowly, Kendall was trying his best to keep Logan's mind off of the intrusion. Letting the finger sit in for a second to adjust for a minute before leisurely taking it out almost all the way then going back in. Repeating this and changing the angles til he found Logan's sweet spot.

"_Oh! Kenny! There!_" Logan yelled out. The blonde chuckled, sending another wave of sensual heat over the raven haired man under him for the vibration on his achingly hard dick. Kendall made sure he hit Logan's prostate with very thrust of his finger, while he continued to suck Logan. Adding another finger, he began to scissor the smaller man and going in harder.

Logan pulled on Kendall's head as he became more and more of a mess from the amazing pleasure his husband was giving him. Never wanting it to end but his stomach was feeling constricted as he knew he was on the verge of cumming.

"Kendall faster. Please!" Logan whined out. Begging for more, he was so unbelievably close. Kendall didn't need to be told twice as he increased his force and speed, causing Logan to throw his head back and moan his name loudly over and over again. The brown-eyed man continued to sputter begs and pleads that Kendall obeyed til he came into the blonde's mouth. The hockey player took all that he was offered happily while Logan tried to recover from the intensity of his orgasm.

"Hey babe, we're not done yet." Kendall smirked as he picked up his slightly tired lover then throwing him on the bed. Letting out a surprised yelp, Logan started to get stiff again from Kendall's roughness. He looked at the blonde standing next to their bed up and down, and saw that Kendall was still extremely hard. With a very impressive tent in the front and it had a wet spot in front. Brown eyes turned black with so much lust and want as they racked over the taller man's wonderful body.

Big, broad and strong shoulders, with a hard pack of six-pack abs and strong, muscled long legs. Kendall was an Adonis.

Crawling, with his bare ass perched up in the air, Logan came closer to Kendall. A seductive smile on his face as turned away from him til his ass was facing Kendall then he wiggled it teasingly at the blonde. The blonde's cock literally jumped at the sight. He loved the curve of Logan's sexy ass.

The taller man climbed onto the large, spacious bed next to Logan and gave the smaller man one of his own signature smirks, "Get on your knees and raise your ass high." He commanded with a rough voice and Logan did so very willingly. Letting a content sigh, knowing what was to come.

Kendall rested onto his knees and he waited for Logan to get into a good position. Once there, the blonde grabbed his long, thick and rock hard meat and teased Logan's deprived puckered hole. Bring the tip in before pulling out. He slapped both of his hands on each of the plumped cheeks a couple of times, making them a wanted red. Causing whimpers to fall from Logan's lips and him to groan out of inpatient-ness.

After more teasing, Kendall pushed in completely, hitting Logan's sweet spot in one go. Not wanting to waste another minute, he pulled all the way back out before surging forward again. The loud sound of skin on skin slapping together, and a mixture of their love noises filled the room around them. Drowning out any thoughts, making their brain lose its senses as Kendall dug deeper and deeper into Logan. Grinding hard and fast. The heat and moist texture felt so good on his cock. He squeezed Logan's waist hard, knowing it was going to leave marks. He loved marking up Logan with sex marks. It was always fun to see how flustered and embarrassed he became when he'd see them the next day. Which was funny to Kendall because his husband was anything but flustered or embarrassed in bed.

Smiling at the thought, Kendall pulled back, getting a irritated groan from the smart man. "Turn over baby, I wanna see you." Once settled into his new position, Kendall gave a small thrust forward and Logan felt completely again with the blonde inside him. He wrapped his legs tightly around Kendall's waist, making them some how even more closer, making them feel like one.

Meeting each others eyes, Kendall looked at Logan with warm loving eyes before he pulled out to where his thick, red, tip was barely touching Logan's sweet hole before plunging in and taking it slower this time with his thrust. Taking special care of Logan's body. Caressing and caring for everything he could see. Kissing and licking Logan's neck, chest and stomach, leaving a wet trail that lead to no where in particular. His hands rubbing lightly over Logan's sides, making him shiver and feel really sensitive. Hyper-aware to every single touch that was happening to his body, and he felt his mind slowly faded over to ecstasy.

With every pry, poke, stroke, and massage from Kendall, the smaller man whined, moaned, groaned and created sounds he didn't even know he could with so much pleasure. He stretched his nails down the strong back, creating a sexy guttural sound from the blonde that was making slow, tender love to him.

"Kend- Kendall pl-lease, touch me. Touch my body." Logan mumbled, looking up at Kendall with expectant eyes.

Kendall grinned down at him, increasing his pace a little more before saying, "Sure _Logie_, anything for you." Logan blinked his beautiful eyes up a Kendall, a loving smile forming on his face to. The blonde took Logan's hard dick in his hands and stroked it with every thrust. Falling more in love with Logan as he dove into his Logie with passion. Growing more and more faster. Groaning and growling became all that Kendall could do as he became really close but he saw that Logan was closer so he sped up his hand movements and brought the man he loved so much into a heated kiss. Giving Logan all of his emotions in that on kiss.

"Cum for me _Logie_. Come on baby. I wanna see you let go again." Kendall whispered into Logan's ear. Logan shuddered and started saying incoherent things as his pleasure over took him and he came all over Kendall hands and chest. Kendall was soon to follow as he painted Logan's insides white.

Both tired and exhausted, they just snuggled into each other's embrace. Leaving the mess to be dealt with in the morning as they slipped into a slumber.

"I love you, Logan." Kendall muttered before fading into sleep but not before Logan said he loved him back.


	3. Honey

**Oh my gosh, TRL you must be psychic because I was planning on making Honey the next song I did. Haha. And thank you very much. I love Mariah Carey so I just had to do this. Heehee are you a huge fan of hers as well?**

**This is based on the music video for Honey. **

**Mariah Carey One-Shot**

**Song 3**

**Honey- Butterfly Album**

**Requested by TRL**

**Pairing: Jarlos**

* * *

They knew that this shouldn't be going on. That if anyone were to find out about them, then they'd be dead but the two couldn't stop themselves. They were addicted to one another and it felt so good. Carlos and James were supposed to be enemies, and that's exactly what they were at first. You see, they are both very well-known spies that work for completely different Divison's. Both working for a different cause.

Carlos worked for the Rocque Division, which essentially tried to keep the world safe from the people who tried to hurt man kind or things like making sure they stopped death threats on the president and kept people involved with such things safe. He was the one of best and everyone he works with knows it. The Latino has broke down more schemes than anyone at Rocque to date.

James on the other hand, worked for Griffen. A man who had motives to be the top of the top and would do anything to get there. James was also very well accomplished and skilled. A lot of people envied him. Even more people wanted to sleep with him. What made James the best was that he wasn't afraid to get down and dirty. Life proved to him, that if you want something, you take it and at any cost. So he's killed but that was just part of the job.

However, everything in each there lives changed as soon as they met each other. It was lust at first, but slowly and surely turned into something much more out of their hands. Love.

Gastavo had assigned Agent C to kill James once they had learned he had killed one of their top 3 on a mission. One that was close to everyone, Camille Roberts. On the mission, the Latino went under cover and was seconds away from killing James. But when he looked at the taller man, he froze. James was beyond sexy and when he looked into the other's hazel eyes, there was an instant connection. One that James had felt too. He could have easily taken advantage of Carlos freezing in front of him at the time but when he saw the smaller honey-colored teen, he just couldn't. And from that moment on, they started there affair with one another.

"James, we need to stop this." Carlos said with sadness clear in his chocolate-colored eyes as he looked up at James who was holding him close. The taller man, held Carlos close hating the fact that he was right. But he couldn't because it wasn't him to play by the rules. Plus Carlos was something he wanted, needed in his life and like things he wants, he'd do anything to take it and keep it. Cause the little Latino in his arms was certainly something he wanted to keep. It was like he had developed a dependency in the smaller man and he would die, cry and always adore him.

"I know, but I can't. I'm in love with you. I can't be elusive with you, Honey. I mean, I think it's blatant that I'm feeling you and it's being really hard for me to leave abruptly. Especially when you're the only thing I want to do. So I'm willing to put my life on the line for you." The little Latino in his arms smiled lovingly at him and stood on his tippy toes to kiss him passionately.

"Okay, but we have to come up with a plan to make this work." Carlos said as he started to contemplate ideas. After a few minutes his face completely brightened up and James smiled, knowing that cute face. "I have a plan."

* * *

"Carlos! Do you know how dangerous this is going to be?" Logan, the smartest agent to ever work at Rocque yelled at his best friend after hearing his plan. He was pacing around in his run, trying his hardest to calm down so he wouldn't have a panic attack.

Logan had known all about James and Carlos's relationship for a while now. He was the one helping keep it covered. What with him hacking into the computer database and erasing footage of the two together, when they were being careless, so his best friend wouldn't end up getting hunted down. The smart and Carlos are partically brothers and would do anything to make sure the other didn't get hurt and although Logan didn't approve of their relationship a lot at first, the pretty boy grew on him once Logan met and talked to him.

"I know, I know but this is the only way for things to work out. We have to go through with it, so please help." Carlos begged with his big, brown puppy eyes that made everyone had a difficult time saying no to. He really needed this plan to work because the thought of not having James hurt deeply. One hit of the taller man's love addicted him and now he was strung out for hid darling. It wasn't hard to see that the two that every night and day, they could hardly keep themselves in check because of all the love radiating off of them. Sighing, Logan give in.

"Fine, but we're going to need help because I can't do this on my own. So let's call Kendall." Logan said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call his boyfriend, who was also one of the top spies at their Division. Kendall was really going to come in handy for this major plan.

* * *

There was an uproar at the Rocque Division as news went around that Carlos was abducted by Griffen and his crew. Everyone searching frantically for any indication to where there best spy was and if Carlos was okay. The only people who weren't losing their minds at work about one of the Division's best spy's were taking were Kendall and Logan.

Now it was time for them to set everything in motion.

* * *

"Gastavo, Agent Kendall wants a word with you." Kelly Wainwright informed her very loud boss, who was currently trying to get any leads he could on Carlos but coming up with none. Turning his head to the direction of his office door, he let out an aspirated sigh before nodding his head.

After Kelly left, Kendall walked in and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Gastavo's desk. The blonde wore a smirk as he looked at his boss. Mentally preparing himself for the worst but hoping for the best.

"What do you want Kendall? If you didn't notice, there's a bit of a crisis going on right now." Gastavo spoke harshly. His patience wearing thin as today's events weighed heavily on his mind.

"Well, I think I have a solution to this crisis." Kendall said, effectively gaining the loud man's attention. Then he continued, "You see, I got information from a source, who told me that Carlos was taking to in San Juan. But before you go and call for a team to save him, I know someone who could be a huge help in letting us save him and stop Griffen for good." Kendall paused, waiting for any reaction from Gastavo. The man in front of him gave him a look to continue.

"Before you yell or do anything very dramatic because of what I'm about to tell you, please let me finish everything I'm going to say," Kendall paused again, waiting for his boss to agree to his terms. With an over dramatic sigh, Gastavo nodded his head furiously. "Okay, so the person who would be very helpful to use is James Diamond, and don't look at me like that. He knows about what's going on with Carlos and said he wants to help save him. He told me that he fell in love with Carlos and just wants him safe and I know he's being truthful because Carlos and James have been dated for a few months now and he had plenty of opportunities to hurt Agent C so I believe him." Kendall finished and Gastavo gave a thoughtful look.

"How do you know if this isn't just some scam and that James isn't going to kill Carlos in the end? That James truly cares for Carlos. Or that him not killing or hurting Agent C all those times they might have been alone because he wanted to wait for this very moment." The older man queried.

"Because he has offered to spill any information he has on Griffen and his future plans and said if he even got in the vicinity of Griffen, then he was going to kill him. He wants to switch sides just for Carlos. He reminds me of, well, me and how Logan changed me from being bad." Kendall said, smiling at the thought of Logan. Gastavo sighed, he had no other options, no one else had the slightest clue where Carlos was, so he was going to just have faith.

"Where's James?" He asked the blonde in front of him. Kendall took out his phone and told Logan to let James up.

* * *

"Listen up, we can do this the hard way or we can do it the easy way. Who gave you the information that we run our secret headquarters here?" A big man dressed in black, asked Carlos. Carlos sat handcuffed in a chair in the center of a really big hallway. Griffen's headquarter was a rather large mansion that had no furniture in it and had a tan, creamy colored granite as the interior design. The Latino's clothing slightly disheaved because of the fight he put up earlier.

"Lo siento. No entiendo" Carlos spoke in Spanish, pretending to be confused by what the man hovering over him was saying.

"Alright, stop with the games or else you'll regret it." The man, who was also dressed in black, standing behind the bigger dude warned. His hair looking like a very bad Halloween wig and Carlos looked in distaste.

"Lo siento! No entiendo... tu cabello." Carlos said again, tilting his head to the side.

"What did you say?" Asked the man in front of him, growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Que?" Carlos continued on the act.

"Alright, have it your way." The man said as he turned and walked away, talking to his pal that he came up with. The Latino took this time to shimmy a bobby pen out of his sleeve, catching it in his hand and working it through the lock on the handcuffs. Just then two more men dressed in black came in ordering the order ones to leave.

The skinny black one walked up to Carlos with a goofy smirk. "Listen here, boy. You gon' die. Do you have any last request?" He said, getting up in Carlos's face, evading the poor Latino's nose with his stench.

Scrunching his face up, the handcuffed spy replied back, "Some gum, please."

"Gum? People want ice water in hell. Chew on up baby, cause gum will kill you!" The eccentric man said, waving a piece of gum in front of Carlos's face.

The Latino scoffed, looking at him as if he were stupid, "Not for me. For you."

Furrowing his brows, the man blew his breath in his hands, walking away from Carlos and sitting in the seat across the hall, putting about six pieces of gum. As he did that, the other man with a ponytail, who had also came up, walked up to Carlos to begin his interrogation.

"Honey pie, cutie, sweet stuff. Come on, how about we get silly together. We could work out something." He said cockily.

"What do you have in mind?" Carlos said seductively back, a small smile playing across his features as he toyed with the scum in front of him. The ponytailed man fell for the bait, as he looked back at his partner giving a cocky smile. Giving Carlos all the time he needed to finish getting out of the handcuffs. As the man bragged about flirting with Agent C, Carlos had got out of the chair and hit him on the head.

Making a run for it, he ran for the nearest window and saw a pool one story down. Jumping out of the window and into the pool, Carlos swam out of the pool as fast as he could. While he was swimming, he shed all his clothing of before exiting the pool and running into the pools canopy, where he had hidden his stuff before going into the house and changed into his wet suit.

With the two men dressed in black trailing behind him, he pulled out the grenade that he had taken as supplies, he threw it at their headquarters, running in the opposite direction and to the jet skies near the beach.

He heard the house explode as he started the jet ski and rode it over the water. The men in black suits a bit behind him.

* * *

"Gastavo, Carlos has been spotted." Jo Tayler said as she put her computer screen on the big display for everyone to see. Carlos was in a jett ski, zooming on the water with Griffen's monkey's a ways behind him.

Logan smiled to himself, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Carlos sighed in relief. He finally got rid of the two fools behind him. Now he just had to find Kendall's big boat.

"Logan, what are the cordinents to Kendall's boat?" He asked to the head-piece in his ear, that the smart boy had made the night before so it'd be transparent and waterproof.

"47 longitude and 32 lat." Logan replied back. That was all Carlos needed to know as he whipped through the water. Wasting no time.

He was there in a matter of minutes and Kendall helped him onto the ship. "Thanks man."

"No problem. James is handling the last of the guys at the HQ in San Juan. Last I heard from him, he was face to face with Griffen after taking down all the men that survived the bomb. He should be down by now and is probably waiting on you now." Kendall said and Carlos nodded.

* * *

"How could you do this to me. I made you who you are today!" Griffen screamed at the top of his lungs as James tied him up tight and holding him over the water of the pool.

"That's the reason! Because you took away the people I loved most when I was younger, my family. Then you threatened to hurt Carlos and I'm not willing to let you live no matter how much you say it was only to play with my mind, just so I'll release you. I'm not taking the chance to killing something that means something to me." And with those last words James let Griffen fall into the pool with his body bound tightly as he hurried to the helicopter he has waiting for him.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up, Carlitos." James said as he saw Carlos walking out of the water. The smaller man ran as fast as he could to James and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Sorry, the goons that were following me found Kendall's boat, so I had to make an escape. But at least now mission Honey is complete." Carlos said, smiling wide. Then a curious look formed on his face as he looked up at James. "Why did you want to name our mission Honey?"

James chuckled as he held the honey-colored man snuggly in his arms. "Because your love is just like honey when it washes over me and I did this because I really love you. Cause your my honey. There is no doubt in my mind that you can have me when you want me, all you have to do is run and I'll be there. Cause honey, you're the only thing that makes me come running. And nothing else can compare to you, love." James said as he kissed Carlos on his head again. Even the little Latino had a taste just as sweet as honey too.

* * *

**Carlos had said "Please, I don't understand." Then "Please. I don't understand... your hair." Then "What?"**


	4. Bliss

**Hey, this is another smut. Hope you enjoy and come on peeps tell me what pairing you want to see next. **

**Song 4**

**Bliss: Rainbow Album**

**Pairing: Kogan**

**For: LogiesBear2010**

* * *

Logan ran around his house left and right trying to make sure everything was in order for when his love came over. It would be his and Kendall's six month anniversary, so the small male wanted to go all out because tonight would be the night. The night he and Kendall would make love and he wanted to make it special.

The smart boy was so happy that his parents decided to leave town this weekend. They had work to attend to and thought it would be better for Logan to stay home. But they did give him the privilege to let him have a friend over if he wanted. The smart boy thought this couldn't be more perfect.

A candle-lit dinner with gourmet Italian food, the lights dimmed to give the room a presences of dark passion and there were rose petals delicately placed here and there. Logan had everything set up and ready to go. No he was just waiting for the blonde to show up.

Sighing out a shaky breath, he waited patiently for Kendall to show up. Feeling more and more nervous by the minute, His heart hummed a fast pace as the time seemed to dwindle down. This would be his first time going all the way with the blonde. Sure he and Kendall did little minor sexual things but nothing major like actually giving themselves to each other completely, and it was kind of scary now when the smaller boy thought about it. He wasn't like most of the 17 year olds at his school, he wanted to wait and make this a special memory to keep forever. With someone special to him.

A loud knock on his front door pulled him out of his thoughts and he huffed out a slow breath before standing up and answering the door.

When he opened it, Kendall stood there leaning against the door frame and his signature smirk in place on his face. The taller teen observed his boyfriend with want and desire displaced deeply in his eyes. His eyes roaming over Logan's face first, loving the slight red blush on his dimpled cheeks and the way he bit his bottom lip almost teasingly. A small smile on his beautiful face. The way his warm brown eyes expressed every emotion running throughout his lithe body. Also the way his hair looked tussled and soft, and skin that looked so silky and smooth. It made Kendall want to devour him.

Moving his green eyes down, he let out and involuntary moan as he look at the way Logan's clothes were hugging his body so snuggly. The smart boy's shirt pressed against his skin, faintly show the moderately defined abs there. Kendall licked his lips as he moved his eyes lower, seeing Logan's hips cherished lovingly by the tight jeans that adorned his body. Loving, wanting and needing to see the way Logan's back curved. He was simply irresistable to the blonde.

Cheeks burning bright by the gaze he was receiving from Kendall, Logan cleared his throat. Kendall snapped out of his lustful thinking, returning his attention back to Logan's face. Loving even more how the other boy's face was red and how is seemed to down even further down to his neck from Kendall's obvious amatory.

"Hey baby." Kendall said as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him, locking it. Then Kendall stepped up some more so he could hug his cute boyfriend, kissing the top of the other's head.

"Hi, Kenny." Logan purred, hugging back. After a moment, he grabbed the taller boy's hand and lead him further into his home. Kendall looked around and grinned admiringly. Logan had put in a lot of effort into everything and it showed.

"You did all of this, love?" Queried the blonde as Logan lead him into the dining room. The smaller boy nodded enthusiastically as he sat done on the other side of the table and the two started to chat. Logan loosening up a bit as time went on.

* * *

The started to eat their meal and Logan blushed at all the moans and groans of approval he got from Kendall. After that, they continued to talk and laugh, until the air grew serious.

"I have something for you, Logie." The blonde said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something that Logan couldn't quite see. "This necklace... it means a lot to me, and so do you. So I just want you to have it because it'd mean so much to me." Green eyes bore into brown, feeling the love radiate from one another. Kendall stood up so he could place it around the smaller boy's neck. As the blonde placed it there, it hung on Logan lowly and the smart teen looked down at it with happiness bubbling up inside of him. Kendall stared at the smaller boy affectionately as Logan admired the necklace Kendall gave him. Before he went back to his seat he kissed the top of Logan's head tenderly.

"Thank you Kendall. I love it... I have something for you too." The smart boy whispered, and Kendall sat up some, he hadn't excepted to get anything. They hadn't really talked about this but Kendall just wanted to give something to Logan that meant something to him. "Wait here." Logan told him before walking off to his room, purposely swishing his hips and walking teasingly all the way there. Kendall stared after him longingly.

Once there, he stripped off all his clothing and laid down on his dark red bedspread that went well with his milky complexion. Making sure to leave on the necklace Kendall gave to him. Logan draped a small part of the red comforter half way over his body. Then he posed in a seductive way.

"Kendall! Can you come here please?" Logan called out, butterflies in his stomach as he thought about what he and Kendall were about to partake in. Just then the blonde walked in with a smile on his face that fell once he saw Logan laying naked on the bed. The blanket not covering much, so he got a lovely view of the smaller boy's legs. Only seeing a couple of inches place his knee because of the darn cover Logan was under.

Coming closer, Kendall licked his lips as he saw Logan's bare chest, loving the fact that Logan left on the necklace and let out a sinful groan. He eyes darken a shade or two as he inspected Logan's body with much interest. _'What do I do? What do I say?'_ Logan pondered before just deciding to wing it.

"_Kenny, touch me baby._" He whispered huskily. Thrusting slightly into the blanket that was only covering the place Kendall wanted to adore the most. The blondes mouth watered at the sight in front of him. "I want to go all the way this time." Logan said more than sure of himself as he looked at the taller teen standing near his bed. Green eyes stared wide at the boy on the bed.

"You must be dessert." Kendall joked. His eyes twinkling with lust as he watched Logan.

Kendall kicked off his shoes before he hopped on the bed to straddle the smaller teen and brought their mouths together for a hot and heavy make out session. The blonde shoved his tongue deeply inside of Logan's warm, wet mouth. His hands reached under the red cover that was only covering his boyfriends love parts and rubbing harsh circles on Logan's smooth thigh, while his other hand pulled on Logan's raven locks, gaining more excess and a whine for the boy under him.

Logan was bucking and squirming under all the touches. His eyes closed tight as Kendall brought his big hand to Logan's cock and started to stroke on it at an incredibly slow pace. Pulling and massaging the hard meat between Logan's petite hips. Playing with the tip a bit, before down to the base and fondling with his balls.

The blonde loved touching and feeling his Logie like this. But as they continued, want started to overpower them and they both found themselves rutting their hips into each other, losing themselves in the wonderful friction. Logan's eyes squeezed tight once again as Kendall hands continued to wander. It felt so amazing. The way Kendall was stimulating him only made Logan want him more and more.

It was intoxicating, all of the kisses Kendall trailed down Logan's neck and behind his ear. It was making the smaller teen impatient with each lick, bit and nip.

"Kenny, please!" Logan hissed when the blonde grinded his hips hard into Logan's. Kendall just chuckled and kissed him lightly.

"Baby, don't you rush me. I'm gonna take it slow for you first," He leaned more over Logan til he was right next to his ear. "Before I fuck you so hard, you'll be on bed rest." The blonde finished in Logan's ear, sending a shiver through the smaller teen's body. He sucked on Logan's ear a bit, causing the boy under him to gasp and buck his hips again, before he sat up some so he could take off his shirt.

The smart teen's eyes wandered over his very athletic boyfriend's body. Wanting nothing more at that moment than to lick Kendall abs. Massage each and every single one tenderly with his tongue. Leaving a long trail of his saliva on every firm lumps of muscle. Logan also wanted to play with the hair that lead down to Kendall's very big member.

"Like what you see?" Kendall said with a smug smile gracing his features and making him look impossibly sexier to Logan. The smaller teen groaned and nodded his head furiously. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Kendall's, biting down on the blonde's bottom lip in a bruising matter. It took Kendall by surprise as Logan dominated the kiss and flipped them over so that he was resting his lithe body on Kendall.

The red blanket was now off of Logan and it was like the smart teen was on display for Kendall as he stared down at Kendall with darkened brown eyes. He wanted to be all of what the blonde teen needed. All of Logan's love was for Kendall and only Kendall.

Putting his hand behind his head in a relaxed manner, Kendall grinded upwards onto Logan as he gaped at the boy now on top of him. The smart boy rolled his head back and repeated Kendall's last action but harder. Then he brought his mouth to Kendall's tanned neck, sucking on it and abusing the skin there until he knew a big purple hickey would be there the next day before moving onto the other side.

The blonde athelete was in haven as he enjoyed each one of Logan's slightly hesitant touches and confident kisses. Could the brown-eyed teen not see what he did to Kendall? It was amazing how Logan knew how well to work his tongue. The smaller teen started to move to Kendall's chest, licking everywhere. Teeth scraping over his hard nubs while one hand lightly scratched his left side. The right hand yanked on his blonde locks, causing Kendall to growl and mewl.

The amazingly hot, wet tongue continued further down, planting wet kisses around his belly button as and a hand started to play with his pubic hair. Curling some of the small, wild blonde tuffs around a finger. The other hand teased the leaking cock, hardly touching the twitching dick.

Scooting lower, Logan looked at Kendall's manhood with much interest. Licking his lips nervously, he took the thick meat into his mouth. Trying his best to get as much in without gagging and doing pretty well. He kissed the head, and winked up at Kendall before putting the cock back into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, licking and sucking around the pulsating pole in his mouth. Loving every word or sound that slipped out of the blonde lips and the salty taste of his precum.

"Fuck! Logie." Kendall screeched out. He pulled Logan's head and started to thrust into the other boy's mouth. A few more hard thrust later and he came into the wonderful mouth of Logan. The raven haired teen, swallowed most of it but some dripped down his chin. Kendall sat up and licked the rest off of his chin, looking at Logan with hazey eyes.

"Get on your hands and knees." Kendall demanded, and Logan obeyed. However, he was beyond nervous and his stomach felt like knots as he waited for Kendall to do whatever he was going to do.

The green-eyed teen sensed Logan's apprehension, and started to rub soothing circles on the other's lower back. He adored the sight of Logan's perfect ass in front of him. "Baby relax. I'm gonna make you feel good. Just open up your legs more, okay?" Kendall reassured and Logan let out a shaky breath before opening his legs more. He trusted Kendall so much, so he believed that Kendall wouldn't hurt him intentionally.

Opening his legs more, he reveled the moist, pink puckered entrance that was just begging for attention. Once Kendall settled properly behind Logan, he spread the cheeks ever further apart as he started to lick and tease the hole.

Logan let out a please moan as Kendall started to move his tongue in and out. Taking it deeper and deeper with every motion. After a second, the blonde's tongue find Logan's sweet stop and Logan let out and involuntary groan. He started to thrust his hips back to meet Kendall's tongue thrust, making them stronger.

It was after Kendall realized how close Logan was, that he stopped and replaced his tongue with his long fingers. When one finger entered Logan, he hissed a little at the suddenness but Kendall gave him time to adjust before slowly pulling the finger out and pushing back in. Then repeating but getting faster and harder with every plunge.

The second finger was added but Logan didn't notice it too much because Kendall wrapped his big hands around the smaller boy's length, pumping it with every rut. It felt so good. The feeling kept growing and expanding in the room. It felt like it was just going to overflow and leave them both in a tired heap.

When the third was adding in the mix, Logan came with a loud shout of Kendall's name. Smirking, Kendall flipped Logan onto his back and kissed him roughly again. It felt so addicting, they always fought each other when they kissed.

Throwing one of Logan's leg over his broad shoulder, Kendall played with Logan's hole as he looked him in the eyes. The smaller teen shuddered.

The blonde leaned down until he was next to Logan's ear, "Tell me how you want me to take you. I want to give you everything you ever dreamed." Kendall whispered huskily into Logan's ear. He wanted to be the smaller teens fantasy.

"I-I want you to fuck me like this. With my leg over your shoulder. Just like this, please! Kenny I need you." Logan begged desperately. His voice a bit muffled as he tried to think straight enough to form sentences. Wanting the great sensation he had before back inside of him.

"What do you want Logan? Don't he subdued, say it out loud. No, scream it." Kendall commanded.

"I WANT YOUR DICK IN MY ASS. PLEASE, FUCK ME SO HARD I WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK TOMORROW." The raven-haired teen belted out and Kendall was more than pleased with the answer.

Pushing inside slowly of Logan's luscious delight, he growled a very animatistic growl. Pausing ever inch or so, so Logan could adjust before continuing on into the brown-eyed beauty under him.

Once he was finally in all the way, the intoxicating tension and tightness was almost too much. He reveled inside of the smaller boy's paradise between his legs. Wanting nothing more than to fuck him senseless but restraining himself until Logan gave him the go.

"Move." The smart boy breathed out harshly. Kendall leaned down to kiss him before pulling out of him and them giving a small thrust to the boy. It wasn't long before Kendall found Logan's prostate and started to hammer into the needy boy under him. Each ram of his hips coming on strong and had a purpose, to please Logan. There was nobody who could compare to his Logie and he couldn't imagine this moment being any better.

Kendall made sure to caress ever part of Logan as well. Touching him everywhere and invading the boy's senses. Gripping Logan's hips so hard, he was sure that his hand print would be bruised there. As he continued to drill away into Logan, Kendall bit and sucked on Logan nipples and enjoying the pure face of bliss that was on Logan's face.

The smaller teen just looked desirable. The way his dimpled cheeks where a dusty pink, his lips were red and swollen, the raven hair tussled every which way, and the way his face looked so pressured made his dick throb even more.

"Kenny faster!" Logan moaned, thrusting his hips back to meet the blonde's every once in a while. The smart boy wrapped a hand around his own cock and started to fuck is hand while Kendall fucked him at an extremely fast speed.

It wasn't long before Logan was cumming all over his own stomach and Kendall's chest. The blonde dove deeper and moaned as Logan clenched his hole, making it so much tighter. That when it became too much and his remarkably hard dick milked itself inside of Logan. He came with a loud shout of Logan's name and collapsed on top of the smaller teen, hugging him close and smearing more of Logan's cum over his upper body.

"I love you." Logan muttered before falling asleep.

"All my love's for you too."


	5. All I've Ever Wanted

**Hi! Sorry TRL it took so long to upload this. Thank you for your request and liking my writing:-) It's so great to know you're a lamb as well! Omg, you should start an actual account so I can message you faster, instead of waiting for an update lolz. I was wondering, what's your favorite Mariah Carey album? It's between Daydream and The Emancipation of MiMi for me. **

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. **

**Song 5: All I've Ever Wanted**

**Album: Music Box**

**Requested by- TRL**

**Pairing: Kenlos**

* * *

Kendall busted through the door of apartment 2J. He was furious and just wanted to be alone. The blonde and his now ex girlfriend, Jo, had a fight that lead to a break up. Honestly, Kendall wasn't too upset about the break up. He wanted it for a while but could never say it to the blonde girl in fear of hurting her feelings. But today he just couldn't do it. She kept getting into her feelings about everything and complaining. Plus they kept bickering with one another until Kendall just decided to do it. For good. They were over.

However, Jo said something about how she saw this coming because he was in love with some one else. Which wasn't true at all. He had no other love interests. But the teen actress just scoffed and said he was blind for not even realizing it before walking away. Leaving Kendall angry and confused.

Kendall slammed the door and screamed out in frustration, making Carlos jump. The blonde not realizing that he wasn't alone. Kendall punched the door and that's when Carlos got up. Cautiously walking over to the blonde.

Everyone knew that Kendall had a bad temper and that Carlos was usually the only one how could make the tall teen calm down. They had realized this when Kendall and a guy got in a fight at school. It was really bad. The blonde was still so mad after it happen and wouldn't listen to anyone. But when the little Latino found a way to talk to Kendall and make him calm down. So ever since then, its been his job. A job he doesn't mind because he lived and breathe for Kendall. This has brought them so much closer.

Carlos had loved him for so long. He wished Kendall knew and that he felt the same for the energetic boy. But Carlos knew this was nothing but a dream. There was an ache in Carlos's chest as he thought about his situation.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Carlos's soft voice asked. Taking small steps closer to the upset blonde. The smaller teen has discovered that if you approach Kendall slowly and with a soft voice that he won't flip out on you and turn his anger on you. Kind of like a wild animal.

Kendall turned around and turned his irate green eyes to Carlos. He instantly deflated as he looked at the other boy. Kendall didn't know what it was. Whenever he was around Carlos he couldn't be mad or upset about anything. The little Latino made him better.

"Yeah, it's just... Me and Jo broke up. For good." Kendall said, a serious look on his face as he looked at Carlos.

Carlos however, let out a sad sigh. He's been through this with Kendall before. The blonde would say that he and Jo were over for good, but then a week or so later, they'd be together again. The first time they broke up, Carlos was excited because he thought he'd have a shot to be with Kendall but then the two got back together and the smaller boy realized that it just wasn't going to happen. He had cried so much once he came to that conclusion.

But even though Carlos knew that they would never happen, his heart still fluttered at the words and hope rose inside of him. If Kendall only knew... All he's ever wanted was Kendall and him alone.

"Oh." Carlos said, those being the only words he could actually utter out.

"You won't even believe what Jo said either! She said she saw this coming and that I'm clearly in love with some one else! Jo's only saying that because she's mad about the break up." Kendall spoke fast to Carlos, as he away from the door and closer Carlos.

The energetic boy nodded his head here and there as Kendall continued to rant about Jo. But his mind kept thinking about the words Kendall said that Jo said. The blonde was in love with someone else? Who? Carlos felt hollow at the thought.

"...I'll tell you one thing for sure. We are never getting back together!" Kendall finished up his rant and walked into the living room, sitting in Carlos's former seat and flicking through the channels. "Come on, Carlos. Lets watch a movie or something."

Carlos looked over to the boy on the couch and got all tingly everywhere with the thought of them watching movies together like the old days. It was like he hardly got to see Kendall more because he was either with Jo or they were working. So it wasn't much time for them to chill with each other.

Smiling brightly, he walked over to Kendall and the two watched a lot of movies.

* * *

It had been a week, almost two, and Kendall had yet to get back together with Jo. The two actually very happy to be apart. Jo and Jett were blossoming within each other and Kendall spent most of his time with his best friends, mainly Carlos.

It was haven for Carlos as he and Kendall grew even more in their friendship. But this was also bad because all of the little Latino's feelings spread and expanded even more. Making it harder for him to be around Kendall without wanting to just tell him the true. Furthermore, he started to avoid the blonde a bit. Only hanging with him when the others were around and telling Kendall he was busy. His heart hurt when he'd see the disappointment in Kendall's forest green eyes but he needed to do this. It wasn't right for Carlos to fall more for Kendall. That would only lead to a disaster.

* * *

It was all becoming too much. Carlos couldn't continue keeping his feelings for Kendall to himself. It was starting to hurt too much.

The sad smaller boy laid on his bed crying out in frustration. It was so irritating to be in love with one of his best friends and have to worry about keeping it to himself. Because he didn't want to ruin your friendship and years of being close. But the hurt of seeing Kendall flirt with people because he was single now and happy was weighing heavy on Carlos's heart and he couldn't take it anymore.

Every thing he did was for Kendall. The blonde was a constant thought on his mind. He became a part of Carlos and doesn't even know how much of a significance he is to Carlos. How much the smaller boy would do for him. Dreaming that Kendall could see all the love that radiates from him and it's all for the blonde.

Kendall was walking by James and Carlos shared room door and heard what seemed to be someone sobbing. Being the caring friend he was, he tapped on the door lightly before walking in all the way.

When he walked in, his eyes landed on Carlos. The smaller boy was curled up in a ball on his bed. He looked at Carlos, confused. Why was the free-spirited boy so sad right own?

"Carlos, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the other boys bed. Carlos only let out a whimper and wrapped his arms around himself even tighter. Eyes shut tight, avoiding any contact with Kendall.

There was a strange feeling that surged through him. It was like a wave of feelings as he looked down at Carlos's hurt from. Kendall frowned down at him and lifted the smaller boy up so that he was facing Kendall. However, he still wouldn't meet Kendall's expectant green eyes. So the blonde, surprising himself at the intimacy, reached out and caressed Carlos's cheek.

The seemed to do the trick because now pained brown eyes met curious green eyes. A shiver ran down both of their backs as they gazed at each other.

This was it. This is Carlos's opportunity. He needed to just do it. Say it. Say it!

"Kendall..." He whispered, eyes still peering into the others. "I-I need to tell you something bu-but I don't want you to hate me." Carlos expressed, tears forming in his eyes again. Kendall's brow furrowed together and without a thought, he held the smaller boy close to him.

"I couldn't hate you, even if I tried." He informed Carlos. Feeling concerned about his friends well being.

Letting out a calming breath, Carlos tried to prepare himself for the worst. "I love you so much. More than you could ever know. I just really needed you to know this because, well, all I've ever wanted is you. I couldn't face another day knowing that I'm keeping this from you and maybe I'm crazy because I might cause a rift between us but I don't want to live my life thinking what if." Carlos finished, looking at Kendall with so much intensity, honestly and... love in his eyes. It took the blondes breath away.

It was at that exact moment that he realized Jo was right. He was in love with someone else. Carlos. After all this time, it finally felt like he could see. Like the blinders were taking off Kendall and he could see so clearly now. Every thing made sense. All of his unexplainable emotions he only got when around the little Latino finally clicked into place. Kendall loved Carlos too.

"...I think. No, I know I love you too. It just had to take me a while for me to figure out. Sorry I kept you waiting so long." Kendall smiled as he stared at Carlos. Watching as a smile slowly formed on his tan face as he processed Kendall's reply.

Carlos felt a quiver shake through his whole body and his mind hum a happy song. After all this time, after so many tears, finally Kendall knew and felt the same. He was so elated and content in this moment.

"It's okay. It more than okay. I would have waited forever anyways!" Carlos spoke happily and Kendall chuckled at the adorable boy in front of him. Why did it take this long? So much time was wasted with him being with the wrong people and not holding the little latino in his arms like his doing now.

Smiling, Kendall leaned forward and placed his lips on top of Carlos's. Melting at the sensation and feeling complete. Carlos showered Kendall with love as they faded into the kiss. Drowning within one another. Kendall pulled the boy closer, craving for the other. Realizing how good it felt to have the other near. Touching Carlos's skin lightly, feeling electricity shoot through them both. It was after a few minutes that they pulled apart and just laid contently with each other. This is what it felt like to be whole. To be one.


	6. Heartbreaker

**Lolz TRL, I thought you weren't going to request a song for a second. Every time I think about heartbreaker I think about the video with Bianca haha and I think about Mariah being on TRL and singing this song on the phone. And no problem, It's nice to know my writing is doing some good. I think Music box is a really outstanding album as well:-) My fav song from that album is Anytime You Need A Friend. Have you seen the movie Glitter?**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Song 6 **

**Heartbreaker: Rainbow Album**

**Requested by: TRL**

**Pairing: Kames**

* * *

"I can't believe you guys brought me here." Kendall pouted, resting his head on his arm as he looked out of the car window to the lit up movie theatre complex. He sighed and huffed out a breath as his friends around him scuffed. He really didn't want to do this. All Kendall wanted to do was lay in bed, eat ice cream and cry. Like a normal people would do if they found out their partner was cheating on them with someone else. But his friends wouldn't leave him be. Demanding for him to get out of bed and dressed.

"Of course we did! Kenny, your man is cheating on you!" One of Kendall's best friend, Logan said. Making everyone in the car, Carlos, Camille and Jo, hoot and holler in agreement. They were all skeptical of James when Kendall announced their relationship. James was known for being a sleaze, and they each worried for their dear blonde friend.

"Come on! Get out of the car so we can go and find him!" Carlos said as he shook Kendall's shoulder from the back seat. Kendall let out a shaky breath before unlocking his seatbelt and opening the passenger seat door. His actions caused his friends to yell in approval. Clapping their hands and saying encouraging words that went in one ear and out the other for the green-eyed man.

* * *

Once out of the car and made their way into the lit up theatre. Excitement and adrenaline coursing through their veins in anticipation about how this was going to turn out. Kendall knew he shouldn't have gotten involved with a heartbreaker like James but he just kept running back to the Adonis incessantly. Why did James have to run his game on him? It was truly a shame for him to be so euphoric and weak when Jay smiled at him. Telling him things that persuaded Kendall to relinquish his love to the famous supermodel. But Kendall just couldn't resist, it was just something that James did that made him clay ready for James to mold and shape. Why couldn't James just give him his love?

The blonde thought they were turning into something special. But he really should have known from the start that James would go and break his heart. Kendall had seen the hazel-eyed model do this to other people as well. However, the blonde hockey player thought what he and James had had been love.

But can you blame Kendall. The love that James gave him was so good. It's so hard to believe it was fake. Kendall didn't want to let go of that. He got caught up in the midst of James and his disillusions. Now, the blonde felt used and a bit abandoned. He should have known the differences between fantasy and reality. James wasn't going to change for him. James wasn't going to change for anyone.

"K, What movie did it say James was going to see with the floosie in the text." Camille asked as they made it over to the desk, pulling the blonde out of his thoughts of self pity. Kendall had found out about James descriptions when he was staying the night at the models house and James phone beeped when he was in the bathroom. Kendall wasn't trying to snoop but the screen was unlocked, so he could clearly read the text... And all the other ones sent. They were all from someone named Jett, and the two were vividly flirting through the texts and making dates together. While referring to Kendall as the _other one. _It hurt him. James had really gotten the best of him and he was ashamed of the fact.

Kendall told them what movie it was while he shifted on his feet. His eyes downcast and his hands in his jean pockets. Logan and the others frowned at their heartbroken friend, trying to come up with a way to comfort him.

"This is his loss. Jame's is missing out on a stud like you. You didn't need him before and you don't need him now. So wipe that sad puppy dog look of your face, Knight." Jo spoke, each word having diction behind them. She wore a look of determination. Jo was set now on getting James back for the sake of her friend and all she needed was Kendall to be on board and stop moping.

There was a feeling of truth that rushed through his body at the words Jo said to him and she was right. He shouldn't be all sad and depressed about a jerk that can't control his dick. Knight's are stronger than this. He stood up a bit taller and puffed up his chest some too. Kendall put his game face on. He was ready now.

* * *

James sat in the middle of the theatre with his arm wrapped securely around Jett's shoulders. He looked at the blonde and scooted a little closer. Jett smirked at him with one eyebrow raised before returning back to the screen. But not before he cuddled into James as well. You'd think he'd feel guilty about being out with someone else other than the sexy blonde he already was with but James had been through things like this already with so many other people.

He's a playboy. Why should the model settle for one when he's so delicious he could have them all? So what if he had to break a couple of hearts, that just a part of life. Although, the green-eyed blonde was really growing on him... They went shopping together, which was a plus. They boxed together and he was surprised at how well Kendall could hold his own. Pillow fighting in the middle of the night, hmm those were fun. James had even let him drove his benz! What was happening to him.

What ever it was, James couldn't let it continue. He pushed those thoughts aside and cheeked the blonde on his right on the cheek. But somehow this didn't feel the same. It made his stomach curl. Maybe he shouldn't be one this date after all...

* * *

"Look! There he is!" Whispered Carlos harshly and pointing ahead of himself. The group of five all turned their heads in the direction the Latino was pointing and Kendall almost ran out at the sight of seeing James with someone else. Holding that... hussy close. It made him sick and slightly depressed. But Logan, who knew him so well, caught noticed this and rubbed his back soothingly. Pushing the blonde down the isles more so they could find a seat a bit behind James and Jett.

Once they were seated, the movie began to play. It was a cartoon song that seemed to fit the occasion perfectly. Heartbreaker. Kendall sighed and rested his eyes upon the "couple" a few rows in front of him.

The group had packed up of snacks and foods, much to a certain adorable Latino's persisting.

* * *

The movie was about the first quarter through when Kendall and his friends noticed that James was trying to make a move on Jett. He was caressing the other's cheek and slowly leaning forward for a kiss. That's when Logan and Carlos threw some popcorn at them. Kendall, Camille and Jo looked at the two in shock. They should have known their small friends were trying to do something when Logan didn't bicker with Carlos about buying so much junk.

James and Jett jumped, and looked back. But Kendall and the other's ducked down and tried to stop their laughs. Once the coast was clear, the sat back up and everytime the two in front would try to kiss they'd throw their popcorn and sweets that them.

It got to the point where Jett now needed to get up and refresh himself. Making sure his styled hair didn't have any kennels in it. As he walked to the bathroom, Logan and the others nudged James to go and follow him. Letting out a deep breath, he got up and made his way to the bathroom too.

* * *

There was and eery silence when Kendall entered the bathroom. He looked around but then Jett popped up out of no where from behind him and pushed him him.

"Hi, Kendork. Funny seeing you here." Jett smirked, a strange glint in his eyes. He tilted his head to the side and gave Kendall an 'I'm better than you look.' A look that the hockey player scoffed at and gave Jett in return and unimpressed look.

"Listen, I just wanted to warn you about Jay... But since you wanna act all catty like this then I'll just leave you to fend for yourself." Kendall said. He was about to leave but then Jett's words made him freeze.

"You're just jealous because I got the guy. You see, unlike you me and Jamie will last. We were just looking for the right time to tell you." Jett teased, battling his eyes at Kendall.

Kendall glared at him and tried his hardest not to show the actor in front of him how much his words effected him. "Believe me when I say, I'm not jealous. Nor will I ever be jealous of a floosie like you." He said, again trying to walk away only to be yanked by Jett.

Kendall pushed him off. But that didn't stop the slightly smaller blonde man. Jett shoved back and before they knew it, they were engaged in a brawl, in the public bathroom of the movie theatre's.

* * *

It was like a scene out of a comedy movie. Both blondes giving a lot of effort. But it was Kendall who reigned victorious in the end. He walked out of the bathroom and back to the cartoon movie. Walking right past his friends to sit down next to James.

The model looked at him in shock, confusion and horror. Kendall smiled sweetly at the hazel-eyed man and James gave an awkward smile back. The blonde reached for the cup in James's hand. Once he got it he stood up and poured it on top of James's head. Kendall could hear the gasps from some of the other movie watchers and the laughter of his friends.

Patting James shoulder roughly, he smirked at the speechless man in front of him. "I've had enough of your games heartbreaker." Kendall said before walking away.

The blonde's group of friends followed him out of the screening room and to the car. Once they all got there, they hollered in joy at Kendall, making him smile and laugh with them too. This was good. He didn't need a heartbreaker to give him any love.


	7. Fantasy

**This was so much longer than I expected lolz. ThatKamesLover15 I hope you enjoy this :-) I struggled a bit to come up with a plot for it in the beginning. But I hope it all worked out. Oh, and I like to ask lambs this question, What's your favorite Mariah Carey CD?**

**And you're welcome TRL. I was thinking about doing a glitter inspired btr fanfiction. ^_^**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Song 7**

**Fantasy: Daydream Album**

**Pairing: Kames**

**Requested by: ThatKamesLover15**

* * *

A frustrated cry escaped from Jennifer Knight's mouth as she stirred the car. She took a deep breath, trying to center herself so she wouldn't yell at her son. The blonde hockey player had been complaining for the entire ride. She was so very close to pulling out her red hair if he didn't stop.

"Kendall, stop complaining right now! You're going to that class because I said so and I don't want to hear another word about it!" Jennifer stated firmly as she watched her first-born and only son, Kendall Knight bite his bottom lip to keep from saying something else. He pouted and glared at her from the back sit in their car, his arms crossed over his chest. Feeling defeated and sad.

Kendall didn't want to go to the stupid pottery class that his Mom had signed him up for. Who'd want to go to a freaking pottery class during summer vacation? He sure as hell didn't want to. And now he felt miserable. Jennifer however, had good intentions. She thought it'd be a good thing for him because the green-eyed teen had nothing else better to do with his time. Kendall's best friend, Logan and his family, had just left town for a couple of weeks to visit some relatives. And after only three days, the blonde had been moping around the house about being bored out of his mind with **a lot **moans and groans of irritation. Mama Knight had enough. The loving mother found a community center that offered a lot of neat classes and thought pottery would be best for Kendall because it could teach him some patients. Something he needed to work on... Also, it'd get him out the house.

For the rest of the ride, Kendall sat in the back shifting his glare out the window as he muttered profanities in a not so hushed voice. Jennifer's eye twitching with every word... Yeah, it was a looong 15 minute drive for Jennifer.

* * *

Kendall walked into the community center with his shoulders slumped and his eyes downcast. Dread rushing their his veins as he made no effort to acknowledge the people around him. The hockey player shuffled inside with Mrs. Knight watching intently from the car outside and he slowly crept up to the secretary desk and let out a long sigh.

"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight... My mom signed me up for," He let out a another exaggerated sigh before continuing. The brunette women behind the desk simply waited patiently for him to go on, finding the blonde in front of her an amusing sight. "Pottery." Kendall muttered out as his face formed a scowl.

The kind woman giggled at him before telling him where the class was. Kendall rolled his eyes before he made his way down the hall and to his class. Observing the pictures of kids and lots of people on the wall as he pasted. Taking his sweet time to get to the class. His skater shoes making a rubbery sound against the beige tan-tiled floor.

Kendall reached the wooden door that had very colorful paint on it. Vivid painted letters that spelled out pottery and origami cranes taped about the door too. The blonde wished he could be anywhere but there. No matter how nice and friendly the place looked. He let out one more unnecessary sigh before he opened the door.

The stone room was pretty spacious and held all of the big machinery needed to set the clay. Clay wheels and two big clay stone kennels sat at one corner of the wall. While chairs and tables big enough to fit two people were placed in more of the open area of the room, reminding the hockey player a lot of how his science class was designed. Having the class set up like this gave the people who joined the class an option to either hand mold their clay or spin it with a wheel.

Only a few people littered the large room. None of them being his age. Most of them looked like they were in their twenties or older. Slowly, he walked over to a table that wasn't preoccupied and sat alone, having no clue what to do with himself.

A couple of minutes passed and more people showed up. Some going over to the clay wheels and other's taking a seat at a table just like him. It was only a few more minutes later that someone else walked through the painted wood door and Kendall involuntarily stopped breathing for a second. His mind shut down as the teen's eyes stayed glued on the new person. Strangely, it felt like he was seeing for the first time. Never in his life had he seen someone so beautiful and it made his nerves go crazy. His pale skin formed goosebumps, the hair on the back of his neck rose, and it was like he was compelled. Under a spell from just one look.

The blonde felt captivated by their physique. Tall, brunet and tan. Kendall couldn't look away if he tried. Kendall's heart rate increase as he noticed the tall guy moving his way. Blinking his green eyes a few times before he looked away.

"Hi, are you new to this class?" A melodic voice asked Kendall. He lifted his head back up to see that it was his hypnotizer. Blushing, Kendall nodded his head slowly. Butterflies fluttered through his tummy as his green eyes looked into hazel. Amazed at how gorgeous the man in front of him was. The man only looked about 18 or 19. He had amazingly styled light brown hair, sun-kissed skin, pink lips and an unbelievably well-sculpted body. He was breathtaking.

"... Did you hear me?" Asked the same voice as before. But now confusion laced through the once steady voice. The man quirked his brows at him, waiting for a reply. Kendall quickly snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat before trying to find his own voice.

"No... I'm sorry. What did you say?" He queried, blinking up at the gorgeous guy. The dude chuckled and smiled at Kendall, thinking that the blonde was really cute when he was lost in thought. Kendall smiled back and tried to stop the heat that was forming on his dimpled cheeks. If he thought the guy in front of him was stunning before, he was even more so when he laughed and smiled.

"I said I could show you to where the clay is and help you get started. You know, since this class has been in session for about two weeks now. I'm assuming your confused." Answered the brunet. He held his hand out to Kendall, "James." Kendall took the offered hand, shaking it slowly. Feeling his skin tingle from their small connection. He bit his bottom lip and looked away from James again but only for a brief second before he felt that weird draw pull his head back up to look at James.

"Kendall... And that'd be really nice. Thanks." Kendall murmured and stood up to follow James through the class.

James chuckled and smiled at him again, taking away his breath again. "No problem."

As the class went on, Kendall was introduced the their teacher and she was nice. James sat next to him, offering him a lot of help as he tried to work on the piece of clay in front of him. Slowly, he started to get the hang of it. They chatted here and there and Kendall learned a bit James.

The taller boy told him that he'd just moved here from L.A. with his Mom and that he was about to be a senior, just like Kendall. The two found out about each other's love for hockey and music. It was like they had slipped into their own little world. Kendall couldn't believe the hour and a half long class had passed by so fast! But this was just the beginning of everything.

* * *

When Kendall got home, thoughts of a certain person swirled around his head. It made his body grow hot. Wasn't he a bit to old to get crushes still? The blonde let out a shaky sigh as he laid on his bed. It only took a second for his eyes to close before he was pulled into a dream revolving around James. Damn, how did this guy become his fantasy already?

* * *

It had only been two weeks since Kendall joined the pottery class and it only took two weeks for Kendall to fall James. The muscular teen knew exactly what to do to make Kendall melt. With his sweet words and how he always looked so fine. Seriously, the dude could be a model. James could make anyone want him. If only he knew all the things that floated through Kendall's mind...

James spoke with a certain confidence too. When he walked, there was a unique sensibility about it and his words always rang through the blonde's head when he returned home. Kendall could talk to him forever.

Every time he was around James he got all hectic inside. His being went all jittery from only one glance at the taller teen. It was kind of sad how much James affected him but he kind of liked it. However, this only caused his fantasies to get worst and even more intense. Bleeding into his daydreams and secret thoughts of him. Making his want more that an hour and a half with the mesmerizing brunet and he always couldn't wait for another day with James.

One day during class, the blonde's curiosity peaked and he turned to look at James before asking why James was taking this class. The brunet simply smiled warmly at him before replying. "I just always like to build things and do things with my hands as a kid. After a while I started to do this and really loved it. It's a way for me to make my fantasies become real because I can sculpt anything I want... Or at least try." He explained to Kendall and them the two fell back into a content silence. Working side by side.

* * *

It was another hot, sunny summer day today and being in the air-conditioned clay room felt wonderful as Kendall arrived ready to start another class. Although he had been reluctant to participate in the class at first, that had all changed when he got to talk with some of the other people in the class and realized how nice they all were. He exhaled out a refreshing breath and decided he wanted to do something a bit different today.

That's how James found him too, that Saturday in the middle their class. Kendall had wanted to try to work at a spinning wheel that day because it had seemed like it'd be fun. But as he continued to struggle with the clay, his frustration grew more. But James thought the sight was so adorable he continued to watch for a second more before going over to the blonde and helping him out.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked when he stood in front of Kendall. The blonde blushed in embarrassment but nonetheless nodded his head.

James chuckled, a sound that Kendall had grown so accustomed to, and walked around the wheel until he was seated behind Kendall. He scooted in close until Kendall was basically on his lap before wrapping his toned arms over Kendall's and fitting his head in between Kendall's neck.

"You see, the trick to using one of these machines is to relax and gently let your hands guide the clay as it spins." James held Kendall's paler hands in his own and guided them on the wet, gray clay as it spun. Not even noticing the deep red blush that painting the blonde's face.

Kendall felt like he was going to faint as he felt the other man's body heat sink into his own. The wild and untamed butterflies in his stomach going haywire as he and James' hands flowed together with the clay. Finally creating something that could be close to identified as art. And soon enough, the piece of clay was molded into a cup.

"There you go. You made you very first cup." James congratulated as he a Kendall stood up from their once cozy spot. Missing the warmth and contentment in each other.

"It's all thanks to you. I was struggling with it for so long before you came over." Kendall huffed out with a slight pout. James simpered and laughed at the blonde. The memory of how adorable Kendall looked when he was mad making him smile fondly down at the blonde.

"I noticed. One of the funniest and cutest sites I've even seen." James said, laughing lightly before he went over to their table. Going back to his forgotten work and leaving behind a flustered Kendall.

For the rest of the class Kendall worked on painting his new cup so it could be glazed then set into the kennel for the next class. While James worked on his sculpting with his clay. Both talking and blindly flirting a little every once in a while.

* * *

Images of rapture crept deeply into Kendall slowly as his vision went to James again during class. As his eyes drifted shut and he got lost in his daydreams as he pictured him and James together on a date at an amusement park. Skating together and riding on rollercoaster rides with one another. Completely enjoying the summer day. Just being free and happy with one another.

Thoughts of him kissing the other and being close with James surfaced to. Making Kendall yearn for his fantasy to become true. But he knew that would be impossible. James had the model looks and was so sweet. There was no way James could go for him. Not that Kendall was insecure or anything, but he just wanted to be realistic. No matter how sweet he was to the blonde, he was way out of James league.

Slowly fading out of his fantasy, he saw James standing in front of him. His hazel eyes watching him curiously as he waited for Kendall to transfer back to reality. He learned quickly it was better to do so like this and let the handsome blonde hockey player fade into his little place deep in thought. Plus, Kendall was really charming when he was daydreaming. Kendall gasped in shock and blinked a few times. Blushing at being caught... Again. He really needed to stop daydreaming so much around James. But honestly, he couldn't help it.

James only chuckled and shook his head. "You really are something else Kenny." James smiled, taking his seat next to Kendall. Sitting rather closely. "Are you excited? You get to put your cup into the kennel today." Asked the hazel-eyed teen as he turned all of his attention on the blonde.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I've never been the artsy type. So this is very new and fun." Kendall mused to him. Both feeling so comfort around each other. Well, aside from the nervousness that bubbles up within the two every time they see one another.

As the class went on James finally found the courage he had tried to muster for the past 30 minutes now. He had debated over asking the blonde out for a few weeks now. But a neighbor of his had invited him to a party and he thought that this would be a good opportunity. Taking a deep breath, James pushed his clay aside and made his way over to Kendall. He was putting a gloss paint on his cup before it had to go into the kennel.

Once James got there, he sat down next to Kendall getting a "hey" from the blonde. "Hi... Kendall, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to a party with me tonight?" James asked hesitantly. Kendall looked at him, feeling his whole body flutter. He blinked at the taller boy next to him for a few seconds, mouth hanging open and his body still. Was this what he thought it was?

However, James tried to wait patiently for Kendall's reply but he couldn't help the doubt that pulsated through his body from the smaller boy's silence. Kendall looked like he had been stunned and James was worried he had read the signs all wrong.

"It's okay... If you don't want to go with me. I mean, I just-you know. Haha! I'll be over there." Stuttered James as he turned away from Kendall. But before he could leave, the dazed blonde snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed James' (hard) bicep. Making him stop dead in his tracks and look at Kendall. Said blonde blushed and bit his bottom lip.

"No!" Kendall yelled before lowing his voice. "I mean, I'd really like to go to this party with you." Whispered Kendall and James grinned like and idiot before turning his huge smile into a sexy smirk.

"Great! I'll pick you up tonight. Text me your address later." James simpered, winking at the blonde before departing. Leaving a hyperventilating Kendall and some people giggling at how cute the two of them. The two were so oblivious to their surroundings when they were with each other.

* * *

As soon as Kendall got home, he was in a frenzy. Trying to decide what to wear and thinking non-stop about the party. How it's going to go and if this is a date. Anticipation and anxiety ran through his body at the thought.

When James showed up to his house, he got to meet Kendall's mom. Jennifer was happy for finally meet the boy her son just kept going on and on about when they got home. Mama Knight gave her approval by sending a wink to Kendall when James wasn't looking, making the blonde blush and get an amused expression from the tall brunet.

"Your Mom's really nice and you look really hot." James smiled at Kendall as they entered his car. When he showed up, Kendall answered the door and nearly left him speechless. The blonde looked so... beyond description and it was a bit unsettling for James because now it was hard for him to complete his sentences. Or even think properly thanks to Kendall. But blondie was in the same boat as James. He could have fainted when he saw James at his front door looking fine.

The heat formed on Kendall's cheeks as he stared at James. A permanent smile placed on his face. "Thank you. You look really good too, James."

"Just good?" Joked the brunet and laughed some at the red growing on the Kendall's face. Slowly slipping down his neck. Making his skin look so kissable.

"More than good." The blushing boy muttered. At this, James blushed as well before starting to drive to the party. The sat in an awkward silence until James started to laugh and then Kendall found himself joining in. It was amazing to the both of them how well they clicked together. Almost scary.

* * *

The night sky was a midnight blue that went really well with all the lights and loud music. The scenery of the party was banging. So many things going at once. A few people were in their cars and others were dancing to the music around them. It was new and exciting. A wave of exhilaration coursed through James and Kendall's body as they danced together.

Kendall was in haven. The only thing that would have made this moment for him even better was if James was his boyfriend. His cute laughing boyfriend. Everything felt like a dream but he wasn't sleeping and it felt him with euphoria. God, Kendall hoped this wasn't another sweet, sweet fantasy.

As the night went on, the party started to disperse. Kendall and James started to make their way back to his car. But they still weren't in their regular state of mind from all of the fun and excitement of the slowly fading party. Both not wanting it to end. Loving how fun and easy it was for them to be with one another. Dancing together and talking so naturally. Something they both had been secretly daydreaming and fantasizing about from the moment they met each other.

"Oh my gosh! That was so much fun!" Kendall spoke excitedly as they drove away from the deteriorating party. James grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

"That was, without a doubt, one of the best dates I've ever been on." James said. Kendall looked at him with wide eyes. He had hoped it was a date and now hearing that it was made his body feel like it was floating.

"A date?" He asked, blinking his eyes at James. The tall brunet blushed and averted his eyes to the road.

"I-I ahh, If you want it to be... I mean, I had fun and stuff and I like you... A lot..." James stammered out. Trying his hardest to avoid looking at the blonde sitting next to him. Completely missing the look of bliss that surfaced on Kendall's face.

Kendall leaned over in his seat and kissed James cheek, making James swerved the car a little. "Woah, don't kill us. Then we wouldn't get to go on another amazing date again." Kendall joked and James smiled at him. Feeling relieved that this wasn't all in his head.

James had walked Kendall to his front door and the two stood there awkwardly, waiting for the other to make the first move. In the end, it was James.

"I had a really great time tonight, Kenny." Said James as he shifted on his feet, slowly moving closer to the smaller male. Kendall did the same, subconsciously moving forward.

"Me too. That was the most fun I had all summer and you're an amazing dancer." Kendall flirted as the two come even closer to each other. Green eyes looking into hazel as the both leaned forward. Feeling each other's breath ghost over the others lips. Only centimeters apart.

_'Fuck it.'_ Kendall thought as he quickly closed the distance between them. They melted into the kiss. An electric shock shooting through them as they molded together like the clay in their class. It ended before it got to hot and heavy, leaving it innocent and both thirsty for more as they pulled apart. Both grinning wide.

The said their last goodbyes before going their seperate ways that night. Both happy that their fantasies had come true.


End file.
